Sayonara No Maeni
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Era lo mas preciado que tenia pero las vueltas del destino hizo que cometiera un error...ahora ella lucha por su vida pero no quiero dejarla partir...una vez que ella se fue la mejor solución que haga fue seguirte. InuxKag


"_**Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.**_

_**La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)"**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Otro día la oficina...ya no hallaba la hora de irme a mi preciada casa con mi linda prometida y futura esposa...solo trabajo para darle un buen futuro a ella más que a mí.

Y así poder darle lo que ella me pide pero sabía de antes que Kagome era la mujer más sencilla que he conocido en mi vida, nunca se quejaba. Le encantaba los obsequios pequeños sin grandes lujos o detalles pero siempre le iba a dar lo mejor que se merecía, dirijo mi mirada a mi escritorio y veo una foto de nosotros dos abrazados y sonriendo ese día con solo verlo me rio de la locura que hice para que sea mi novia

Flash Back 

_Esa día era crucial para mi…estaba nervioso debía admitirlo pero era por una sola cosa. Quería que Kagome fuera mi prometida. La verdad me sentía aterrado, no quería ser rechazado por ella era todo para mi…así que ese día opte por llevarla al parque de diversiones quería que sea un día inolvidable para ella y por supuesto que para mí._

_Sé que podría ser un gruño, altanero, orgulloso y todo lo que quería el resto pero Kagome se había vuelto mi todo. Después de un día entero en el parque quería finalizar nuestro paseo en la rueda de la fortuna, mientras hacíamos la fila para subir sentía como los nervios me comían a flor de piel, sentía la cajita de los anillos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Nos subimos y Kagome se sentó frente a mí, el juego paro a lo alto dejándonos ver el atardecer_

_-Mira Inuyasha el atardecer- yo le sigo la vista y ese era mi momento _

_-Ka…Kagome podrías darme un minuto de atención-dije nervioso_

_-Todos los que tú quieras Inu-me encantaba cuando me decía Inu…era tan tierna cuando decía eso_

_-Eh…bueno…yo…-no me salía sentía un nudo en mi garganta y me estaba haciendo poner nervioso_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-me miraba expectante_

_-Quierescasarteconmigo…-listo lo dije…Kagome me pone una cara de no entender lo que dije_

_-¿Qué?-esta vez respiro y la vuelvo a mirar_

_-Quieres… ca…sar…te conmigo…Kagome…-sentía mis mejillas arder. Vuelvo a ver el rostro de Kagome con rostro de impactada y me regala una tierna. Se levanta de su puesto y se sienta al lado mío abrazándome y se acerca a mi oído_

_-Claro que quiero- en un susurro, me paro y la tomo le doy el beso mas apasionado de mi vida y la estrecho contra mi. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo_

_Fin Flash Back_

Me acomodo en mi silla y me deshago de la corbata y me desabrocho el primer botón de mi camisa como no olvidarla si era todo para mí. Vuelvo a mirar el portarretrato… ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado sin duda.

Siento sonar mi celular y me doy cuenta que Kagome le había cambiado el tono por una canción que tenía pegada hace tiempo si no mal recuerdo era "Maps" de "Maroon 5", veo quien era la llamada y era el pervertido de los pervertidos…Miroku

-Que quieres Miroku

-Vaya manera de hablarme amigo mío- dijo sentido

-Cállate pervertido-poniendo los ojos en blancos

-Amigo mío pase esa etapa-dijo sonriendo

-Claro y yo seré infiel- le dije sarcásticamente

-Claro...Claro-dijo burlón- hey te quiero hacer una invitación para hoy…tenemos una fiesta con Sango- una fiesta. Era día viernes pero lo único que quería era estar con mi dulce Kagome

-No voy a ir

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero Kagome dijo que si- maldición y yo que quería estar en casa

-Está bien nos vemos en la noche- corto sabía que Kagome toma esta cosas para que me relaje. Termino las últimas cosas pendientes para poder irme a casa y tomo mi vehículo deportivo lexus, mientras conducía se me vino muchos recuerdos a mi mente de las cosas que he hecho con Kagome desde el día en que la conocí hasta que me despedí de ella en la mañana.

Lo primero que haría al llegar a mi casa, será reprocharle a Kagome por aceptar ir a la fiesta sin mi consentimiento. Me bajo lentamente y entro a mi casa estaba todo tan silencio y escucho un leve ruido en nuestro dormitorio. Sigilosamente me acerco y como estaba de espalda aproveche de asustar a Kagome pero no salió como yo quería termine de recibir un golpe por parte de ella

-Lo siento Inu…de verdad lo siento

-Tranquila fue mi culpa-

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones

-Que te parece si hacemos el amor aquí mismo- mientras le ponía una sonrisa picara

-Hay Inuyasha...-me sonríe, mientras sentía como me ponía una bolsa de hielo en mi ojo, sabía que esta mujer era peligrosa pero a la vez podía ser la más tierna del mundo. Dejo de lado la bolsa y la agarro por la cintura y la siento en mis piernas mientras le acaricio la espalda y aprovecho de oler su cabello.

-Por qué aceptaste ir a la fiesta sin mi permiso

-Es para ti…para que olvides un rato tu trabajo-con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba mi rostro. Se para y se dirige al closet a buscar nuestras prendas que íbamos a usar en la fiesta. Primero saca lo que voy a usar me muestra una camisa negra junto con unos jeans azul medio oscuro y unos zapatos negros casuales y ella me muestra un vestido negro o rojo quería que eligiera pero sabía que ambos colores le quedaban muy sexys así que opte por elegir el rojo, me regala una sonrisa. Y nos cambiamos.

Nos fuimos en el Aston Martin de Kagome, ella sí que sabía de gustos en vehículos, mientras ella conducía esa era mi momento de verla, de apreciarla y sobre todo volver a amarla como se debe y estaba seguro que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

Llegamos a la casa de Sango y Miroku, había varia gente entre esos había amigos míos y de Kagome, a lo lejos divisamos a los anfitriones de la fiesta y nos acercamos, para que decir el escándalo que arman esas mujeres

-¡KAGOME!

-¡SANGO!- mientras se abrazaban y yo me acerco a Miroku, lo saludo mientras las chicas se van a un lugar apartado para hacer o hablar quién sabe que

-Toma…-me extiende una cerveza

-Gracias…buena fiesta y que celebran

-Acaso Kagome no te ha contado- tomando un sorbo de cerveza

-No… ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto incrédulo

-Nos casamos con Sango- me sorprendí dejo de lado la cerveza y lo abrazo

-Felicidades mujeriego…ya era hora- le doy una sonrisa

-Esa es una ofensa amigo- después de un rato observo a Kagome bailar con Sango, mientras tomo otro sorbo de cerveza veía en su mirada un provoca miento, sabía que no podía hacer nada así que esta noche se las vería conmigo y le trasmito esa mirada desafiante y sonrió ante eso.

Me voy a la cocina y había amigos que no había visto hace mucho y de todos esos estaba una chica que era idéntica a Kagome pero ella era la imagen fría, me acerco a ellos para saludarla

-Hola Kikyo

-¡Ah! hola Inuyasha- se acerca a mi

-Cómo has estado…-tomo un vaso de ron

-Aquí trabajando…pasando la vida y tu- sentándose en una silla

-Soy empresario y estoy a punto de casarme- nos dirigimos a la cocina para buscar un vaso para tomar vodka, mientras Kikyo me sirve me pongo un limón para suavizar el gusto, tomo el líquido y siento como recorre mi garganta, extiendo otra vez el vaso para seguir tomando y hacemos un salud con Kikyo para festejar, no me doy ni cuenta de que nos había trasladado a otro dormitorio pero este tenía menos gente

-Sabes Inuyasha…desde que estuvimos en la universidad nunca te olvide- me mira y se acerca lentamente a mí, me agarra del brazo y se acerca lenta y peligrosamente a mis labios. No eran los labios que deseaba todos los días, de aquella mujer que me enamora con locura, siento un escalofrió por la espalda, desvió mi mirada y estaba ella. Me mío y su mirada demostraba desilusión, tristeza y se va del lugar.

Me salgo del agarre de Kikyo quería agarrarla…este no era el momento para perderla…yo…yo la amaba con todo mi ser. Me encuentro con Sango y lo primero que recibo es una bofetada

-Como le pudiste hacer eso- y se va del lugar, no lograba reacciona, Miroku me mira

-Sera mejor que la vayas a buscar o si no la vas a perder para siempre- para siempre…esa palabra resonaba mucho en mi cabeza, sentía como una fuerza venia dentro de mí y golpea la pared con mi puño en ese momento no me importo el dolor en lo absoluto tenía que buscarla.

Cuando logre salir de mi trance Sango grita

-¡Inuyasha…Inuyasha!

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- abrazando a Sango quien estaba llorando amargamente

-Es…es…Kagome-mi mundo se vino abajo otra vez, no me podría estar pasando a mí, tomo a Sango de los hombro

-Donde esta Kagome- alterado y gritando

-Ella…va…camino…al…hospital-toma una pausa- al cruzar la calle no se percató de la luz roja y fue atropellada por un vehículo- dijo llorando mientras trataba de procesar de todo lo que habia pasado.

Salgo de la casa, solo escucho las voces de Sango y Miroku que me detuviera pero no los escuche y agarre el vehículo de Kagome en dirección del hospital, sentía una opresión dentro de mi pecho…solo rogaba a dios que no me la quitara de mi lado…ya que tenía muchos proyectos con ella. Me percato de que paso varios semáforos en rojo pero me importaba una mierda solo quería estar a su lado.

Llego al dichoso lugar, a mi alrededor había tanto ajetreo que no sabia donde empezar...me acerco al mesón de servicio al cliente

-Señorita por favor dígame donde esta Kagome Higurashi

-Esta en recuperación...queda en el segundo piso- rápidamente me dirijo al ascensor, no llegaba nunca y cuando llego me subo apretón el botón solo quería que subiera luego. Ese fue los segundos mas largos de mi vida, cuando por fin se abre las puertas diviso recuperación y al entrar me dejo choqueado, Kagome la estaban reanimando, su rostro estaba herido y su cuerpo tenia unos hematomas grande, veía al medico otra vez

-Vamos de nuevo...uno...dos...tres

-Doctor no reacciona- dijo la enfermera viendo un monitor

-Aumenten la potencia- me acerco corriendo, solo escucho el grito de la enfermera

-Kagome mi amor no me dejes aun no es tiempo- le apretó su mano- cielo sabes que quiero estar contigo pero no me abandones ahora- siento como apreta la mano siento como corre lagrimas por mi rostro y de repente escucho la maquinas y dirijo mi mirada las líneas que hacían zig zag de a poco de fueron poniendo en línea recta

-No...Kagome...no...¡NO!

-Recuerda...que...que...te...te amo Inuyasha- siento como su agarre deja de hacer fuerza

Me sentía solo, realmente hacia falta la presencia de mi pequeña...no sabes cuanto te extraño ahora solo siento un vacío en nuestra casa sobre todo el dormitorio pero lo mas extraño es tu calor, me siento en el sillón y pongo la radio y la única canción que no deje de escuchar, me recuerda a ti

_"Esta es la conclusión de la última página_  
><em>Me pregunto si el fin de nuestros días juntos ha llegado<em>  
><em>Aún permanecen ocultas en nuestros corazones emociones<em>  
><em>Con el fin de engañar a los demás, nos besamos y abrazamos<em>

_Hicimos una promesa de amor tomando nuestras manos temblorosas_  
><em>Tu calidez y los días que pasamos juntos se convirtieron en mentiras<em>

_Me pregunto si nos amábamos tanto_  
><em>Como para decirnos adiós<em>  
><em>Incluso si esta es nuestra despedida<em>  
><em>Me pregunto porque no fui capaz de transmitirte mi amor<em>

_Me pregunto si ya es demasiado tarde_  
><em>Mis pensamientos no llegaran a ti y mis manos ya no te tocaran<em>  
><em>Tu sonrisa y esas palabras clavadas en mi corazón<em>  
><em>Parece como si fueran a salir de mis ojos como lagrimas<em>  
><em>Me pregunto ya es demasiado tarde<em>  
><em>Porque las palabras que pronuncian mi boca no pueden ser honestas<em>  
><em>Quiero que entiendas mis palabras con facilidad<em>  
><em>Solo quiero expresarte que te amo<em>

_Cada vez que veo la misma película una y otra vez_  
><em>Me hace creer en la historia que nos unió ese día<em>  
><em>Me pregunto si logre entender el significado de las lágrimas que derramaste<em>  
><em>A partir de ese momento fui capaz de seguir un camino diferente<em>

_Si estamos tan temerosos del final, tal vez no debimos iniciar esto_  
><em>Nosotros antes de conocernos creíamos que no existirían dudas<em>

_Todo va a estar bien hasta que llegue la despedida_  
><em>A pesar de que quiero estar a tu lado más que a nadie<em>  
><em>Aun sabiendo que nuestro final llegara<em>  
><em>Siento que "fue un placer conocerte"<em>

_Me pregunto si nos amábamos tanto_  
><em>Como para decirnos adiós<em>  
><em>Aun sabiendo que el final está a punto de llegar<em>  
><em>Quiero expresarte mi amor por ti<em>

_Voy a estar bien hasta que llegue el momento de adiós_  
><em>Porque quiero estar a tu lado más que a nadie<em>  
><em>Aun sabiendo que nuestro final llegara<em>  
><em>Ambos pudimos sentir que "fue un placer conocernos"<em>

_Te amo, sé que es demasiado tarde_  
><em>Pero déjame decírtelo antes de decir adiós"<em>

Apago la radio y siento como las lagrimas corren pero sabia que me reuniría contigo

-Te amo Kagome...pronto nos juntaremos...- solo se que me tomo varias pastillas y ya no sentía dolor sola sabia que me reuniría contigo...y es por que te amo...

Hola hola

Aquí estoy de nuevo...les dejo este pequeño fic de mi pareja favorita mientras veía el video maps de Maroon 5 me surgió la inspiración...espero que sea de su agrado y que le guste tanto como a mi. y La letra que aparece al final es de mi grupo japonés favorito AAA, la canción se llama Sayonara No Maeni

Nos vemos en otra ocasión

Besos y Abrazos

Ayumi Misako Ayama


End file.
